Wait, WHAT?
by swanglade37
Summary: After Annabeth's whole family died, the gods sent her back to the 50's to teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts as Minerva McGonagall. Now, in 2024, it's time for her to die, so Hades sends her children to collect her. I know you may hate me for naming the kids what I did, but my other AU had too many kids, and I was too lazy to think of more names. I only own the PJO/HOO kids.


Breakfast in the Great Hall was occurring normally that warm April morning. Students (especially three Gryffindor students, who together made up the Head Boy and Girl (Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley) and the Captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch team (Rose's cousin, Albus Potter)) were fretting about, and studying for, exams (except Albus' sister Lily, who was worried about Harpies scores and her article in _Transfiguration Today_ ). The Seventh and Fifth Years were anxious about OWL's and NEWT's (curiously enough, Lily Potter was a Fifth Year), and many could be found studying at the table.

At the teacher's table, although many were eating, a few (Professors Flitwick (Charms), Clearwater (Transfiguration), and the Deputy Headmaster, Longbottom (Herbology)) were making bets about how long it would be, before every Seventh Year, and four Fifth Years had color coded study schedules (courtesy of the Head Girl).

Until, of course, the two transparent teenagers appeared out of thin air dressed in Muggle clothing. The first was a boy and wore a light gray shirt with _Momma's Boy_ written in darker gray by, were those _BRAINS?!_ and jeans. He carried a baseball in one hand (not that the wizards knew what a baseball was). His hair was jet black, and somehow managed to be both messy _and_ curly, his eyes were sea-green, and seemed about fifteen. The second was a girl and she looked about thirteen. Her shirt was white and read _Daddy's Girl_ in sea-green fish and horses, the same color as her eyes, her jeans were skinnier, and she carried a mechanical pencil (not that wizards knew what _that_ was either) in _her_ hand. Her hair was just as curly as the boy's, but it was longer and golden-blond. Both wore beaded leather necklaces.

Everyone (alive and dead) gaped at the new arrivals, but no one seemed more shocked the Headmistress, one Minerva McGonagall.

"Who from Camp Half-Blood accompanied Roma Zhang on her third quest?" McGonagall asked, baffling the wizards. The teens seemed to know the answer.

"Sierra Grace and 'Anza Valdez," the girl replied. "And me and Roman Zhang were the second and third people on Roberto Solace-di Angelo's third, and Charlie and Pyro Valdez joined Thomas Stoll on _his_ third. So, yes Mom, it _is_ Charlie and me." She then proceeded to somehow summon a cloud, and made it rain on the Slytherins.

"Silena Zoë Jackson! What is Rule Two?" Silena sighed.

"'No clouds indoors under any circumstances.'"

"Punishment?"

"Two weeks in California. But Mom-

"No buts. The cloud must be outside in the next five seconds or-"

"It's gone! It's gone!" Actually, it wasn't, as it was now raining harder, but it was raining outside at least.

"Wait, _Mom_?!" Hugo Weasley exclaimed. His dorm mate sent him disbelieving looks, and his sister and cousins face palmed. He was silenced by a look from Charlie.

"You know why we're here then," Charlie stated. McGonagall nodded.

"Yes. But first; Ms. Potter, while normally, I would consider you reading non-Quidditch texts a miracle, I must insist that you eat something, or I can guarantee you will feel it later." Said girl blushed, and started to eat some eggs.

"Wow Mom, still got it huh?" And then, before she could respond, "Not the time. Sorry, but Uncle Nico and Aunt Hazel sent us, and Grandma's making blue cookies. Also, Dad's been going crazy for the past week, so we kinda have to get going. Sorry Mom, but, you know, chop-chop?" McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

"Just as impatient as your father, " was the last thing she ever said. Every Hogwartian (except Filch, but who cares about him?) watched, wide-eyed as Minerva McGonagall collapsed, shimmered, changed into a decidedly different old woman, and then collapsed again.

This time, the transparent form of a young woman appeared, with the same curly blond hair as Silena, and stormy gray eyes, wearing an orange shirt with letters they couldn't read and jeans, with a bronze dagger strapped to her waist. She stood up, looked around, nodded to Neville Longbottom, Filius Flitwick, and Lily Potter, and vanished with Silena and Charlie just as suddenly as they had arrived.

Finally, someone broke the silence.

"What just happened?" Hugo asked. His sister shook her head.

"I have no idea."


End file.
